Code Live: Una Vida Codificada
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: [Hiatus Momentaneo!] Ahora es el turno de los mas jovenes. Los jovenes hijos de Lelouch & Sakura, se han percatado de su poder. Al parecer es Herencia de su madre. ¿Que traera todo esto? ¿Como es que un Geass es heredado? ¿Que tiene que ver el Geass de Lelouch? ¿Porque ocurren cosas tan extrañas? ¿Se sabrá el porque Matthew posee un geass extraño?...


Code Live: Una Vida Codificada

-Prologo-

[P.O.V- Gemelos]

**[P.O.V- Matthew]**

Habia pasado un largo tiempo desde el dia que ambos habiamos nacido, las cosas iban tranquilas, al parecer teniamos dos ventajas aunque, estoy seguro que los dos habiamos heredado habilidades distintas de nuestros padres respectivamente. En mi caso, tenia una facilidad enrome para el estudio. Mi hermana es excelente para los deportes aunque esconde una enorme inteligencia en su interior, parece inocente pero no lo es al menos lo bien que la conozco.

Esa mañana di una vuelta por la mansion despues de las clases, podia recordar la regañada que me lleve de los chicos que estaban dentro del grupo de amigos, por la razon de que ultimamente me daba flojera jugar en los partidos del insitituto.

Maldije mentalmente mi mala suerte en las clases, habia terminado demaciado rapido y habia estado demaciado aburrido como para seguir en el salon.

Me dirigi de manera poco usual a una parte del jardin de la mansion, claramente no me acordaba de la enorme reja que estaba en este lugar, seguia observando lo vieja que estaba, llena de enredaderas horrendas y viejas. La puerta parecia mas oxidada de lo que podia estar una puerta de hierro.

_«¿Y esto que sera?»_ -me pregunte de lo mas extrañado- _«¿porque era que no deberiamos abirla por ninguna razon?»_ -me pregunte de nuevo cuestionando las razones impartidas por mi madre en su momento- _«Esto es tentador, me pregunto si...»_ -camine e intente empujar el porton causando que este ultimo hiciera un ruido parecido a un crujido-

Camine dentro, para cuando lo hice senti dos cosas, primero una sensacion horrible de peligro, y segunda que me ardian demaciado los ojos. Sea lo que sea lo que habia ahi me ponia nervioso, para mi mala suerte alcanze a salir, pero al hacerlo no lograba cerrar la puerta.

_«Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!»_ -me puse nervioso mientras que jalaba la reja para devolverla a donde estaba-_ «Maldita porqueria, esta muy atascada!»_ -me puse nervioso mas de lo que ya estaba- _«vamos, cierra de una ves, maldita cosa»_

Entre maldiciones pude jalar bien la puerta causando que esta se cerrara. Cai cansado al suelo asustado, no entendia que le pasaba a mis ojos, tampoco entendia que habia ahi, pero me ponia nervioso, algo grande estaba oculto ahi y era demaciado peligroso.

Mas tarde entre de nuevo a la mansion directamente subi a mi habitacion, necesitaba ver que le pasaba a mis ojos, me dolian demaciado. Me costo ver el pasillo para entrar por la puerta correcta, pero al llegar al espejo, me espante. Mis ojos se veian enrojecidos, pero eso no era lo peor que notaba, derepente note que llevaba una especie de _«simbolo»_ en los ojos, me extrañe dado que a la unica persona que se lo habia visto era a mi padre. _«¿¡pero que demonios?!»_ habia gritado en mi mente por la misma razon.

**[P.O.V - Clarie]**

Estaba nerviosa, algo raro se habia dado en casa de repente, estaba terminando de ensayar la cancion que nos pidieron para la clase de musica, pero algo interrumpio mi practica, asustandome de lleno. Cuando mire la ventana, vi a mi hermano saliendo de la reja que practicamente teniamos prohibido ingresar ahi. Pude notar algo muy extraño, algo de mucha maldad estaba ahi y daba terror saberlo.

_«¿que es eso? ¿como fue lo abrio? ¿no se supone que no se podia? ¿que rayos sera eso?»_ -se pregunto la joven de cabello castaño claro- _«esto da miedo, esa presencia es horrible»_ -dije al aire de manera extraña-

Se que se preguntaran de que estoy hablando, resulta que hara cinco años de esto, a penas eramos muy pequeños cuando ocurrio. De manera muy extraña, habiamos tenido problemas graves, habiamos visitado esa ves con mis tios, tanto como Suzaku, como Euphy, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que paso.

Alguien intento lastimar a uno de mis primos en el incidente, nos habiamos cubierto a tiempo mientras que mi tio intentaba controlar la situacion, pero nos dimos cuenta que algo venia hacia nosotros, solo puedo recordar de ese accidente, que del susto que nos dio la cosa esa que venia hacia nosotros, un extraño campo aparecio y mando a volar al animal que intentaba matarnos a los tres. Solo se que tanto como mi hermano y yo, fuimos capaces de sacarlo del lugar sin saber como, mi madre al enterarse se espanto un poco, porque _«¿acaso...?»_ recuerdo que se preguntaba mientras que hablaba con nuestro padre, este ultimo estaba incredulo a juzgar por la cara que ponia al oir a mama hablando del asunto.

_«Sakura, me estas queriendo decir que nuestros hijos han heredado tu poder?»_ recorde que decia mi padre extrañado completamente para luego decir _«pero, como puede ser? no lo entiendo»_

Sabia que esto no estaba bien, habian pasado a penas siete años de ese incidente y las cosas no habian cambiado hasta que mi hermano abrio la puerta.

_«Me pregunto que habran encerrado ahi, porque no querran que lo veamos?»_ -me pregunte ya completamente curiosa-

Esa noche, recuerdo que mi hermano no bajo a cenar, estaba descompuesto y al parecer se habia dormido temprano, sabia que mas tarde se levantaria del hambre, pero me extraño _«¿le habra pasado algo ahi dentro?»_ me pregunte en mi interior, pero quedaba esperar hasta el dia siguiente, temprano iria a verlo a ver como estaba, presentia que se habia llevado un susto igual que yo y tambien una impresion igual de grande que la mia a pesar de que yo no estaba ahi en ese momento lo pude notar.

_«Solo espero que el muy torpe haya cerrado la puerta, o mama nos matara a los dos juntos»_ me dije antes de descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante tranquila, al bajar a desayunar me encontre a mi hermano que extrañamente juraria que llevaba lentes de contacto que nunca habia usado. Despues del desayuno camine junto con el al jardin para hablarle.

_«¿Como se te ocurre abrir el porton, quieres que nos maten?»_ -lo regañe-

Para cuando me di cuenta, mi hermano se habia quitado los lentes de contacto, dejandome ver lo que no pude creerlo hasta que lo vi bien.

_«¿Un geass? ¿Pero de donde lo has sacado?»_ -le pregunte demaciado sorprendida-

_«No tengo idea, senti mis ojos arder al abrir el porton, sea lo que sea me asusto demaciado, mis ojos quedaron asi y no tengo forma de volverlos a la normalidad»_ -replico a pesar de que el tono rojizo se habia ido dejando el color violaceo nuevamente en sus ojos bajo el enorme simbolo del geass en ellos-

De algo estaba segura, sea lo que sea la cosa que este tras la puerta, es capas de revelar cosas ocultas al usuario que entra, y sea lo que sea, era peligroso. Le dije a mi hermano que volveriamos a entrar, pero habia que hacerlo durante la reunion anual que se daba en britannia donde todos los jefes, comandantes, capitanes, guardias imperiales, princesas y emperadores/as se reunian para ponerse de acuerdo con los conflictos acutales.

* * *

«Notas: Bueno ¿como estan todos? hace muy poco pude volver a escribir, mi word se murio, asi que tuve que bajarme un nuevo redactor de texto, esta bastante bueno. Les contare la razon por la cual recien ahora subi esto: tuve una discusion grande con mi pareja y lo perdi, tarde por lo menos hasta estos dias para recuperarme, aunque eso no quita que no lo extrañe, a pesar de que el eligio seguir su camino solo. Disculpen esa demora en la nueva parte, pero ya esta, lo comenzare a escribir aparir de hoy».

**_«Bruno, amor mio, aunque las cosas se terminaron, te extraño. Te habia elegido siempre como la persona que amaré hasta el final de mi vida, cumplire con mi promesa a pesar de que tu no estes mas a mi lado.»_**

*Adicionales: Probablemente comienze a usar canciones otra ves para las ambientaciones, es muy probable que sean de dos canales en particular que los anunciare previo al capitulo. Como saben Fanfiction no permite poner links, por lo cual recuerden buscarlo tal cual pongo el nombre de la cancion para no tener problemas.

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


End file.
